


Everything Is Blue

by goatemperor



Category: Mcyt DreamNotFound
Genre: hints of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatemperor/pseuds/goatemperor
Summary: DreamNotFound fanfic and Idk what to write yet so i might put a summary later.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter I cant wait to see if ill actually finish this unlike my last work that I was doing

"What's your favorite color?" Dream had asked him "Blue." George answered him. "And why is that?" Dream asked. "I'm colorblind, it's the prettiest color I can see." He said to him. The first things they had said to each other. George didn't know why, but he was thinking of this memory. George found himself crying because he missed the simpler times, the times where he had no love interest for his best friend. The time where he was fully open with Dream. Crying is something George had been doing a lot lately. He found it easy to do nowadays, he didn't feel the same. Ever since he realized how much he really loved his best friend, everything went down hill. George thought that maybe it was because he new that it was inevitable for their friendship to stay platonic.  
George started his PC to get on minecraft. He signed into his account and clicked on the minecraft icon on the side of his screen. The glowing screen illuminated George's face in the dark room. Almost immediately, a ringing came from discord. Dream was calling. George's smile widened and he clicked on the call to answer it. "Hi." Dream said sweetly. "Hey Dream!" George answers him. "Want to hop on and speedrun with me?" Dream asks him. "Sure." He answers and thinks about the hours he is about to spend with his best friend. "Alright, whoever beats the dragon first wins." Dream says to him. "Okay, you're going down." George answers back emphasizing the last word. "Pfft. We'll see." Dream laughs heartily through the call as George loads into minecraft.   
"3.2.1. GO!" The timer on George's screen begins to tick as he rushes to the village nearby. "My rng is insane! I got 5 iron from the chest and 5 more from the golem." George exclaims to Dream. "It doesn't matter, I'm still gonna win." George, being cocky, laughs into his mic with a fake villainous laugh. "Okay, here's the deal, if you win I pay you 2,000 dollars and if you lose, you have to kiss me." Dream says. "What?!" George says, "First of all, I'm not even in Florida and second I am not kissing you." George panics as he says that, knowing he would love to kiss Dream. "Well, that's the deal." Dream says. "Fine." Dream and George continue their speedrunning, going through multiple worlds, keeping the same timer going. "Yes! 16 pearls!" George mocks Dream through the mic. "No way," Dream says. "Yes way." George says back. "I got 16 also." Dream continues. "WHaT?!!!" George screams, frustrated. "Scream again." Dream says. "WOAH. Dream did you just say that??" George asks, looking away from the game. When Dream doesn't answer and George looks back to see a hoglin hit him into the lava, he indeed screams again. Dream begins to wheeze and finds a fortress and wheezes louder. "I give up." George says hopelessly. "Dream look at screen share." George shares his screen on discord. "WHAT?!?! DID YOU JUST BUY TICKETS? GEORGE WHAT THE HELL!" Dream sound frustrated and excited at the same time. "Yuparoo." Is all that George says back. "That was the deal after all." He continues. "George I wasn't actually being serious, but since you did that I guess I'm going to have to plan some stuff. I'll set the rooms up and get it all ready." Dream sighs. "Wait, you're not mad?" George asks, puzzled. "Of course not George, my best friend that I've never met irl is coming to my house in 2 days." Dream sounds very excited. "I'm so excited. I can't believe I actually just bought those." George panics, remembering he's going to his best friend and crush's house for a week. "I can't believe you did either. Holy shit George I'm pissing my pants right now. I love you so much, thank you for doing that." Dream says. "Wait.. what're we going to tell Sapnap?" George asks. "Shit, Sapnap. I'll call him later, maybe he'll come out too." Dream says. George's heart flips at the sound of seeing both of his bestfriends on the same day for a whole week. This is going to be so much fun. "Okay, I'll catch you later, I have to get packing for your house." George says to Dream. "Okay, goodnight." "Goodnight." He says back. George's heart is racing, he's going to see Clay for real. He's going to see his best friend and stay at his house for a week. George pulls off his headset and heads to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio plan the trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for the love on chapter 1, wasnt my best work but I've decided to continue

The golden rays of morning sun shine off of George's face. His eyes flutter open before quickly closing, in pain from the bright light. His chest longs for air, so he opens his mouth to let in a yawn. The musty air of his apartment fills his lungs and he flips over on his side. He hugs the soft blanket next to him and shuffles slightly, trying to get comfortable again. His phone buzzes. He is still tired but not tired enough to fall back into his long sleep. George flops onto his back and grabs his phone from his side. He clicks the button on the side of his phone and stares at the screen. He's still asleep enough to not understand what's going on in the small box of his phone. He rubs his eyes gently and sits up. He stretches his arms out to either side before pulling his phone back towards his face. A notification from his credit card company reads, "A purchase was made 12 hours ago by George Davidson; British Airlines: Outbound to Orlando, Florida. Leaves 9:30 A.M. EST. 750 USD, confirm your order". He doesn't register what that means and he's too tired to convert USD to pounds. He drops his phone with a sigh and swings his legs over his bed side. He walks out of his bedroom and into the kitchen and starts his coffee in the coffee maker. He pours a bowl of Fruit Loops and milk. He sits in silence as he eats and then takes a few sips of coffee. He finishes his cereal and takes a quick shower before getting dressed and grabbing his phone. He rereads the message he had neglected to understand before. Shit. He had forgotten about the purchase he had made the night before, losing it during the uneventful night of sleep and dreams. He opens his iMessages to check what Dream and Sapnap have to say. George is left with a chain of messages from Dream which read, "Hey, Sapnap says he's on board, let's fucking go", "Been cleaning the house, hope you're not startled when you get here", "Can't fall asleep, me and Sapnap have been planning", "See you soon". George feels once again elated as he had the night before. He clutches his phone to his chest and let's out a sigh of relief. All is going well. George begins to think about packing. He grabs two suitcases from his closet and sorts out clothing. He grabs 10 shirts, 8 pairs of sweatpants, 2 pairs of shorts, 10 pairs of socks and flip flops. He grabs two sweatshirts which happen to be his own merch (georgenotfound.shop). He grabs a phone charger off of his night stand and stuffs it into his suitcase. He puts his colorblind glasses into the suitcase too. He finishes packing for the time being and grabs his phone again. Dream had texted. "Hey, Sapnap and I want to vc, we need to talk about some things :)". George replied with, "Getting on now." George goes over to his computer and clicks the on button. He pulls his headphones over his head and onto his ears. His PC gently hums to life and his monitor flickers with light. He enters his password and quickly clicks on Discord. Immediately, an incoming call from the group chat "big dick energy" appears on his screen. George's mouse hovers over to the accept button and he clicks it. "Heyo Gogmeister." Sapnap says. "What's up." He answers. "Hey George." Dream says. "So what do you guys want to talk about?" George asks. "Idk, maybe Minecraft, or the fact that BOUGHT PLANE TICKETS WITHOUT WARNING. Like dude, I was tryna sleep and Dream's all like, 'Yo, George bought tickets, want to come to my house?'. " Sapnap says and then laughs. "Well, sometimes things happen." George answers back to him. "I cleaned the house. I set up a room for Sapnap and I put the extra set-up in the other guest room, but that one doesn't have a bed." Dream says. "So, where am I going to sleep?" George asks. "I don't know, we'll have to figure that out when you get here." Dream answers him, "I haven't really figured out what we're going to do either. There's stuff we can do but I'll just ask for your input when you guys get here." "Okay, but what is Sapnap going to play on? You said you put a set-up in the other room." George asks, curious. "Well, since he's not flying, he can bring his computer." Dream says. "Oh, makes sense." George answers. The three of them continue scheming and cracking jokes about what's going to happen when they get there. Later on, Quackity invites them to play Jackbox and they all agree. They play Quiplash, Rap Battle, and other games late into the night. George lay down in bed, sending out stupid tweets about their games before falling asleep comfortably in his Dream hoodie. Tomorrow, he leaves for Florida. 


End file.
